


Alternate Universe-Kikuchi Makoto

by Amazing_Grace



Series: Alternate Universe [4]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Martial Arts, iDOLM@STER, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_Grace/pseuds/Amazing_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A project I started working on at least a year ago when I still sucked at writing. I figured I'd post the four I'd finished here anyways.</p>
<p>Makoto wakes up in a world where the most important thing in everyone's life is winning The Tournament. Desperate to fulfill a promise to Yukiho, Makoto disguises herself as a boy and joins the Dragon's Eye dojo to compete in The Tournament. Will they make it to the international championships?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe-Kikuchi Makoto

 

Makoto moaned. “Man, that was some workout,” she muttered to herself. “I must have run like, three miles! But it was fun, in a way.” She yawned. “Geez, I’m pretty tired now. I mean, I was kinda tired before I started, but now I’m _really_ tired.” She paused and giggled. “And that would explain why I’m talking to myself. I’ll just sit for a little bit.”

She could spot a bench a few strides away. She stared at it, but no matter how hard she willed it to come to her, the bench just seemed to move farther away. Makoto sighed and took a step towards it. The previous motion, for some reason, caused her exhaustion to come out full-force. Suddenly dizzy, Makoto swerved and found herself leaning against a tree. _I may as well stay here..._

It was the last thought she had before she passed out.

 

* * *

 

Makoto sat up, rubbing her head. “Ah, man...I should have been able to make it to the bench, at least...I don’t think I’ve ever fainted like that before in my life...” She sighed. “And now I don’t know where I am. Great. Plus, I think someone cut my hair! Where is it?! This feels like the same length it used to be. I took years growing it out~!”

As she was pondering things and, thus, not paying attention, a young-looking girl was trying to get her to listen.

“Makoto-chan...h-hey, Makoto-chan...that is you, right? Makoto...MAKOTO-CHAN!”

“WHAT?!” Makoto snapped, whirling towards the sound of the voice calling her name. “I’m thinking here!”

“I thought I saw you and I wanted to say hello,” the girl said. “S-so I called out to you.”

Makoto blinked. “Oh...sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” She stood. “Yu...Yukiho, right?”

The girl beamed. “Yes! It is me, Makoto-chan! I was hoping you would recognize me...”

“Sorry it took me a little bit. I’m a little preoccupied,” Makoto explained.

Yukiho nodded. “I get it. But I don’t think I understand...did you just get here? Oh, Makoto-chan, you’ve lived here your whole life!”

“So, this is Japan?” Makoto verified. “I don’t recognize this place.”

“Japan? No, this is Napaj. Where’s ‘Japan’?”

Makoto froze. After a moment, she started to laugh. “That’s funny, Yukiho. Seriously, though, where are we?”

“I told you. We’re in Napaj...”

Makoto looked at her. “Then...wait, how have I lived here all my life if I just got here? And how did I get here?”

“I don’t know! Now you’re confusing me!” Yukiho cried. “I-I’m just as lost as you are...how can you not recognize your own home? Look, that’s your house, right there...and that one is mine!”

Makoto looked to where Yukiho was gesturing. “That...is not my house.”

“Yes it is! Please, go over there and get some rest. Your father should be home, so he’ll probably let you in. Oh, and have you found a dojo yet so that you can sign up?”

Makoto cocked her head. “Sign up for what?”

“The Tournament, of course!”

“What tournament?”

“THE Tournament...! Th-the martial arts Tournament, where dojos compete for an international title. It’s the center of our culture here at Napaj. You’ve always wanted to compete, you told me yourself...but you never could because all the dojos were too full. So you promised me that you would find a dojo with an open place for you and get in so you could compete and win the international championships.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. But if it’ll make you happy, Yukiho, I’ll find somewhere so I can get in. Even though I have no idea what this tournament is all about, still...”

Yukiho grinned. “Yay...! Th-thank you, Makoto-chan! You know...Napaj has never won internationals before...so I’m hoping we’ll make it!”

Makoto shrugged. “Well, I’ll try, at least, but I’m not sure how I’ll do,” she promised. “Now...which house is presumably mine again?”

“That big black one right there. You’re saying you don’t recognize your own house? Oh...oh no! W-what if you’re hurt?! I-I’ll take you to the hospital...!”

“Yukiho, I’m fine!” Makoto insisted. “I’ll just go get some rest, and hopefully things will clear up after that.”

“Yes, please do,” Yukiho said. “Take care of yourself...I’m going home now, so goodbye!”

Makoto nodded. “OK, see you around.” She strolled over to the house Yukiho had said was hers and knocked on the door. She was surprised when it actually was her father who opened the door.

“You’ve been out for a long time,” he growled. Makoto bowed her head.

“Yes, sir, I know. I’m home now...I think...” She peered past her father and into the house. _Doesn’t look like my house in Japan. I think it’s bigger..._

Her father sighed. “It’s alright. Just don’t worry me like that again. Come on inside. You look tired.”

“I am,” Makoto admitted. “But I ran three miles today, and that was after I practiced karate for a little while, so I think I have the right to be tired.”

“You could have made four miles,” her father chastised, a slight smile on his face. “That would have been average for a young man.”

“But I’m a girl,” Makoto protested.

“I know. But you’re no regular girl,” her father pointed out. “You’re a lot stronger than any girl I know. Now go upstairs and sleep. Are you hungry?” Makoto nodded. “You can get a snack, as long as it isn’t fatty. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Makoto agreed.

“Alright. I’ll be in the basement.” Her father turned and walked off. Makoto entered the home, removed her shoes, and closed the door.

_I wonder which room is mine...?_

 

* * *

 

“So, remind me again which dojos I’ve already checked,” Makoto ordered Yukiho. The two were walking around the town, helping Makoto find somewhere where she could sign up.

“Um...I actually think you’ve looked everywhere except for Dragon’s Eye, but that’s an all-boys dojo. Something about...needing to be the strongest, I think? A-and they don’t want any weak girls like me getting in the way,” Yukiho explained. “So that place wouldn’t work...I guess you can’t make it in at all.” Yukiho bowed her head, a crestfallen expression on her face. “I wanted you to compete. I wanted you to help us win, because I know you can...s-so I wanted you to compete...”

Makoto gazed at her sadly. _Oh boy...I can see where this is going. But I can’t let little Yukiho down like this. She’s too cute and fragile and sweet._ “Hey...Yukiho...”

Yukiho looked up. “Yes?”

“If it’ll make you feel better...” Makoto trailed off. _I don’t want to do this..._ “If it’ll make you feel better, then I’ll pretend to be a boy and get into Dragon’s Eye. I don’t think they’ll have much trouble believing me,” she added with a laugh.

Yukiho’s face brightened. “You’d do that for me? Thank you, Makoto-chan!” she cried gratefully, flinging her arms around Makoto’s neck. Makoto hugged her back gently.

“Yeah, of course I’d do that for you. I can’t stand letting you down, you know that,” Makoto commented. Yukiho giggled.

“Yes, I know,” she said fondly. “You’re the best friend ever, Makoto-chan! You’re even willing to be a boy just for me!”

_Not_ entirely _willing,_ Makoto thought. _But I’ll let her think what she wants._ “Now...where is this place, anyways?”

“Right over there,” Yukiho announced, retracting from the hug and pointing to a smallish building across the street from them. Makoto turned and found the sign marked “Dragon’s Eye” in large, oriental-style red letters.

“Alright. I’m gonna go see if there’s any room.” Makoto took a deep breath. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck! N-not that you’ll need it...I’m sure,” Yukiho muttered.

Makoto winced. “Gee, thanks.”

“I-I’m so sorry...!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever...” Makoto hurried across the street and pushed open the doors. The whole room of boys turned simultaneously to stare at her. A few of them muttered something as she crossed the floor to the man who she assumed was the Sensei. She blushed. _I’m not used to boys staring at me like this. But it isn’t like I could flirt with them or anything even if I wanted to. Because of Yukiho._

“How may I help you?” the man asked. “I am Yoshikage Toshiyuki-sensei. And you are...?”

“Kikuchi Makoto-san,” Makoto introduced. “You don’t happen to have any room, do you?”

Toshiyuki-sensei stared at her for a while. Makoto clenched her fists in nervousness. Toshiyuki-sensei studied her a bit more, and then nodded.

“I think we could fit you in,” he said. “If you have any talent. If you don’t, we can’t afford to give our last spot to a newbie.”

“What do you want me to do?” Makoto demanded.

Toshiyuki-sensei glanced over at one of the boys in the dojo. He waved him over. “Osamu, come over here. I want you to do something for me.”

Osamu, a young-looking boy with a brown belt and a big smile, bounded over to where Makoto and Toshiyuki-sensei were standing. “Yes, Sensei?”

“I want you to spar with this newbie,” Toshiyuki-sensei announced. “See how he is.”

Makoto cringed at hearing herself being referred to as a “he”, but she said nothing. _I’ll have to get used to it. But did he have to just automatically assume I’m a guy like that? No interrogation, or investigations, or anything?_

Osamu nodded. “Yes, Sensei.” He turned to Makoto. “I’m Fujihara Osamu-kun. Are you joining the dojo?”

“I hope so,” Makoto admitted. “I’m Kikuchi Makoto...kun. Nice to meet you.” _Suck it up, Makoto. You’re a boy now._

“Yep, nice to meet you too!” Osamu half-squeaked. “OK...! So, Sensei said we have to spar. Are you ready?”

“I guess,” Makoto mumbled. “I mean...yes. Yes, I’m ready.”

“Good. I won’t hold back just ‘cause you’re new.”

Makoto smirked. “I wouldn’t want you to. You’ll see I’m no newbie, anyhow.”

Without warning, Osamu suddenly sprung from his spot across from Makoto and

slammed his fist into her stomach. Caught off-guard, Makoto stumbled back, feeling the

force of Osamu’s punch take her breath momentarily. Osamu didn’t stop, and Makoto

found herself struggling to keep up with his kicks and punches. He was a whirlwind of

energy, spiraling from all directions. Finally, Makoto managed to find an opening and

sent her foot flying into his side. Osamu stumbled and instinctually clutched his hands to

the now-bruised spot on his side.

Instantly, Makoto ducked beneath him, grabbed his arm over her shoulder, and threw him over her head to the ground. Osamu coughed and gazed up at her, surprised by the unexpected comeback. Toshiyuki-sensei nodded approvingly.

“Not bad,” he commented as Makoto helped Osamu to his feet. “You seemed overwhelmed at the beginning, though.”

“I wasn’t ready!” Makoto protested.

“You _said_ you were ready,” Osamu muttered. “Thanks a lot, now my side is all bruised!”

“Well, my stomach hurts too, so I guess we’re even.”

Toshiyuki-sensei smiled. “What rank did you reach before coming here? Obviously, this can’t be your first time.”

“Me?” Makoto paused. “Well, I’m currently 1st Dan...I think.”

“What do you mean, ‘I think’?”

“Everything is all backwards here.”

“...what?”

“Never mind.”

Toshiyuki-sensei raised an eyebrow. “Yeah...are you feeling OK?”

“No,” Makoto answered bluntly.

“You want to sit down or something?”

“No.”

“Then go...do something.”

Makoto blinked. “Like what?”

Toshiyuki-sensei shrugged. “Go meet your new teammates, I guess. Welcome to Dragon’s Eye.”

Makoto bowed. “Yes, Sensei. Thank you.” _You know you have a sad life when you’re a girl who can make it into an all-boys dojo._

“Welcome to Dragon’s Eye! Hey, you should meet Roku. He’s kinda dark and quiet and he doesn’t talk much, but he’s the strongest member of the dojo. Well, besides you, that is,” Osamu announced. “He’s over here. Hey, Roku-kun!”

Makoto turned her attention to the boy Osamu was looking at. He was tall and thin, and his hair was dark brown and chest-length. He looked her way and their eyes met for a split second. Makoto blushed.

_He’s hot._

He approached them. “What?”

“This is Kikuchi Makoto-kun. He joined today,” Osamu announced. Makoto clenched her fists to keep from correcting him. “Sensei told him to meet everyone, so here we are.”

Roku looked Makoto up and down. “Hmph. You don’t look like much.”

“Neither do you,” Makoto replied. “Yet I’ve heard you’re pretty good.”

Roku smiled. “Huh, you want to test that theory?”

“No. Not now.” Makoto yawned. “I’m kinda tired. I was up for a while last night doing...actually, I don’t know what I was doing. I think I was having a half-asleep heated debate with my ceiling.”

Roku chuckled. “You’re a weird one, no doubt,” he said. “But that’s alright. I’m Sanjou Roku-kun. Nice to meet you.”

“Y-yeah, nice to meet you too,” Makoto muttered. Her blush deepened. Roku raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

“Are you OK? Your face is red,” Osamu asked loudly.

“I’m fine,” Makoto insisted. “Who else is here?”

“Well, there’s Gorou, but he’s out today. Actually, there are a lot of us, but most of them don’t show up anymore because they’ve lost hope,” Osamu said sadly. “You see, we compete in the tournament every year, but we never make it past regional.”

Roku let out a small hiss. “Yeah, because Leaping Tiger has _Ijuuin_ in it every year.”

Makoto stiffened. “Ijuuin? You mean...you don’t mean Hokuto Ijuuin, do you?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” Osamu confirmed. “You know him?”

“Yeah...well, I knew him in Japan, but since this is Napaj, I guess I really don’t know him at all,” Makoto responded.

“I don’t get it,” Osamu whined. “You’re confusing, Kikuchi-kun...”

“Not as confusing as this place,” Makoto snapped back. “I seriously don’t know how I got here. But, you know...as long as I’m here, I may as well help you make internationals.”

Roku laughed. “Please, I’ve been trying at this for eight years now, since I was _eleven_. You think you can just waltz in here and get us past regional championships your first year? Especially since Ijuuin’s in it.”

“I don’t think getting past Hokuto will be much trouble,” Makoto admitted, shrugging. “I mean, he’s an idol, not a fighter.”

“What? He’s not an idol. He’s a fighter.”

“Since wh--” Makoto broke off. “Wait, I forgot. Everything’s backwards now.”

Roku shook his head. “You certainly are weird, you know...”

“I’m not weird, this place is weird!” Makoto protested. She sighed. “I don’t know what’s going on...”

Roku frowned. “You want to go sit down?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Makoto insisted.

“Alright. But if you need anything, I’ll be right over there. OK?” Roku asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Makoto blushed again.

“Yeah, I’ll remember that,” she promised. _I wish I could just hug him or something. But I’m a boy now. I have to remember that._ She looked out the window, at the small brunette girl watching her past the glass with an exuberant expression on her face. _For Yukiho._

 

* * *

 

Makoto drew in a few sharp breaths. Osamu and Roku were by her side, clapping her on the back and cheering loudly. Among them were the faces of other boys she didn’t know. She blushed.

“That’s the first time we’ve ever beaten regional,” Osamu announced. “Roku-kun almost made it last year, but he got beaten by one of the other rival dojos. I guess we’re just lucky Ijuuin-kun switched to a dojo in another region this year. But anyways, how’d you do it?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Makoto gasped. “I just know that I fought and won.” She sighed. “Guys, I’m exhausted. Can I just go to sleep now?”

“O-OK...” Osamu mumbled. “But, uh...you seemed kinda hurt when that guy punched your chest earlier. You OK now?”

_It wasn’t just painful, it was embarrassing! I wish I could’ve told him I was a girl. But, that probably wouldn’t have changed his mind anyways,_ Makoto thought. “I’m fine, Fujihara-kun. Really.”

“You sure?” Roku asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve never seen a boy react to a hit in the chest quite like that before.”

_Aw, man...I’m gonna have to make up an excuse, huh?_ “I burned myself...”

“How did you manage to do that?” Roku asked.

“I was transporting hot water and it spilled all over my chest.”

“Well, at least you had a shirt...it shouldn’t have burned too terribly.”

“...I was shirtless.” _Alright, that’ll work._

“Why?” Roku questioned. Makoto almost yelled at him to shut up and stop asking questions, but she managed to come up with an excuse.

“Because I’d been swimming,” she announced.

Roku opened his mouth as if he would say something else, but then he closed it and simply shook his head.

“I’m going home,” Makoto declared. “I need to go to bed, or something. See you guys tomorrow.”

Roku stared at her. “Take care of that burn, OK? And if you need help...” He trailed off. “Um...never mind.”

Makoto blushed again. “I-I’ll do that,” she said, standing and heading out the door. _I can’t keep acting like this around him! What if the others get suspicious? Man...what’s wrong with me?_

“Makoto-chan!”

Makoto turned towards the sound of the voice and was instantly bowled into by a small brunette girl, arms wide open.

“Makoto-chan! That was amazing! B-but when that guy hit you...are you alright? Oh no...did they figure out you’re a--” Yukiho was cut off by Makoto’s hand on her mouth.

“Shh!” she hissed. “They might hear you! Look, I’m fine, Yukiho. Thank you for worrying, but I’m perfectly fine.”

“O-OK,” Yukiho whimpered, removing Makoto’s hand. “But you should go home and sleep...alright?”

“That’s where I’m going,” Makoto laughed.

Yukiho giggled. “Then...I-I’ll see you later, Makoto-chan...! Great job today!” She turned and started to run off, but then she froze and turned back around. “And thank you.” She spun away again and was off.

Makoto smiled. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

“You feeling any better, Kikuchi-san?” Roku asked Makoto the next day when she arrived at the dojo. It was early and Toshiyuki-sensei was in his office, leaving only Makoto and Roku in the actual dojo.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Makoto insisted. “I kept telling you guys that.”

“I know. But sometimes people _lie_ ,” Roku pointed out, emphasizing the last word as if to make his point even clearer.

Makoto gulped. _Is he suspicious?_

“Kikuchi-san, can you break these boards?” Roku asked suddenly, cutting in to her thoughts. Makoto blinked.

“What?”

“Over here. I’m curious.” Roku gestured to a part of the dojo where three wooden boards had been placed lengthwise across some cement blocks. “Can you break them?”

“I think so,” Makoto answered, making her way to the set-up. “What do you want me to do, a kick?”

“Use your hand,” Roku suggested. Makoto shrugged.

“I’ll try. But, there are three of them and I don’t practice with a basic chop that often, so don’t be surprised if I can’t do it.”

“I won’t.”

Taking a single deep breath, Makoto raised her hand up to her shoulder and slammed it onto the center of the boards with a cry. The boards snapped in two. _OW! DANGIT, that hurt!_

Roku nodded approvingly. “I’m impressed.” He raised an eyebrow at Makoto, furiously clenching and relaxing her uninjured hand to keep from crying out in pain. “Are you hurt?”

“Is it normal for a boy to be injured by something like that?” Makoto blurted. Her eyes widened. _Whoops..._

Roku blinked. “Well, sure. I hurt myself using my foot, to tell the truth. It’s normal to be injured when you have to use your hand.”

“Then, do you know where Toshiyuki-sensei keeps the ice?”

Roku laughed. Makoto blushed. “Sure, it’s in the freezer in his office. Want me to go get it?”

_It seems he doesn’t suspect anything even after that mistake,_ Makoto realized. “If you can,” she said.

Roku paused at the entrance to Toshiyuki-sensei’s office. “Kikuchi-san,” he began, his tone surprisingly serious. “Are you...actually a girl?”

Makoto almost fainted. _WHAT? So he did figure it out? Snap, what do I say...?_ “I...um...”

“You don’t have to hide it, you know,” Roku added quickly. “I mean...why hide it in the first place?”

“Hide what?” Makoto asked innocently. Roku turned back around.

“I can tell. The way you are around all us boys, that lie about the burn...the fact that you had to ask if boys got hurt breaking boards,” he related.

“Really, Sanjou-kun, I don’t know where you get these ideas,” Makoto laughed.

“You can call me Roku,” Roku muttered, blushing slightly. “If you want.”

Makoto blushed too. “O-OK...Roku...”

“Now, back to you being a girl...”

“I-I’m not a girl!”

“I’ve never met a girl who so desperately doesn’t want to be a girl.”

“Because I’m a boy.”

“Did your parents tell you that or something?”

“Yes. Well...my dad raised me as a boy so...”

“But,” Roku cut in, “you’re actually a girl.”

“Not true!” Makoto protested.

“Then...” Roku crossed the floor to stand in front of her. “Then you won’t mind if I do this?” He raised his hand, moved it towards her—and placed it squarely on the left side of her chest.

Makoto’s face burned bright red. Instinctually, she whacked Roku’s hand away and scurried back away from him, crying “Don’t touch me there, you pervert~!”

Roku smirked. “So, you are a girl?”

“N-no...”

“Certainly felt like it.”

“You pervert!”

Roku crossed the room to her and Makoto crossed her arms over her chest, shrinking to the ground. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Toshiyuki-sensei,” Roku promised, squatting in front of her.

“That’s not what I’m afraid of anymore,” Makoto muttered.

“Sorry, but I had to get you to give up...”

“You didn’t have to touch me!”

Roku blushed. “I-I know,” he said quietly.

“You KNOW?! Then why’d you do it?”

“That’s not what I meant...!” Roku insisted, jumping to his feet. “Geez...calm down, Kikuchi-chan...”

_What’s with the –chan all of a sudden? Ah...he let me call him by name, so it’s only fair..._ “Um...you can just call me Makoto.”

Roku’s blush deepened. “OK...Makoto-chan.”

Slowly, Makoto stood, her face still red. Roku turned away.

“Um...how’s that ‘burn’?”

“I guess I can give that up now, huh? Well, it was painful and slightly awkward. But I really am fine now.”

“Ah.”

Everything fell silent. Roku opened the door to the dojo’s storage closet and entered it. “Come in here,” he ordered. “I want to talk to you, and the others could be getting here any time now.”

“Won’t they get suspicious?”

Roku shrugged. “Maybe. But it’s fine, I won’t let them figure it out.” He winked. “I’m good with excuses.”

Makoto walked into the closet after him, closing the door. “OK, but if I’m found out--”

“Why does that matter to you so much?” Roku interrupted.

“Because this is the only dojo I could get in to, and I need a dojo to compete in the Tournament. Since this place is an all-boys dojo, though, I had to pretend to be a boy to get in...”

Roku moved closer to her. “I don’t understand why they still believe you. You’re too cute to be a boy.”

Makoto blushed harder. “Y-you think I’m cute?”

“Yep.”

“How? I mean...thank you...” Makoto laughed. “You’re the first boy I’ve ever met who said that to me.”

Roku sat. “That’s surprising,” he commented. Makoto sat next to him. “Really, it is.”

Makoto smiled. “I...thank you, Roku. Thank you very much.”

“Hey, are you two in there? Kikuchi-kun? Roku-kun?” Osamu’s voice called from outside the door. “What are you guys doing in that closet? Are you...making out or something?”

“No way!” Makoto snapped.

“We’re both boys, Osamu! Geez,” Roku sighed. “Just hang on. I’m helping him find the extra boards.”

“Is Kikuchi-kun the one who broke those other three?”

“Yeah. With his hand.”

“Whoa! That might even be better than you, Roku-kun!” Osamu exclaimed. “While you’re in there, get me some too, please!”

“Alright, I guess,” Roku agreed. He stood. “Better get some boards, then.”

“Thanks for the cover-up,” Makoto said gratefully.

Roku smiled. “Anything for a cute girl like you...Makoto-chan.”

Makoto giggled and blushed. “Hey, stop that...”

Roku reached up to a high shelf and grabbed some wooden boards. “Well, in any case, you got us past regional. But will you be able to defeat Ijuuin in the National Championships? We’re lucky his dojo isn’t in our region...”

“If all else fails, I can just use my feminine charm to win him over,” Makoto half-joked.

“That could work,” Roku said.

Makoto blushed. “Um...I was kind of kidding...”

Roku turned the handle of the door, preparing to push it open. “I wasn’t.”

* * *

 

“He did what?” Yukiho gasped. “A-and you just let him touch you like that?”

“No, I got away, but he knows I’m a girl now,” Makoto explained. “I kinda like things that way though...” She closed her eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree she and Yukiho were sitting under.

“So then...he likes you?” Yukiho guessed. Makoto blushed.

“M-maybe,” she stuttered.

“Do you like him?”

“I...well...” Makoto trailed off. “Um...yes.”

“Yay...! Th-that’s wonderful! And since he knows you’re a girl, then maybe...maybe he’ll kiss you or something one day, and then you can get married, and...”

“I thought you didn’t like men,” Makoto commented.

“I don’t, but it’s exciting for you!” Yukiho exclaimed.

Makoto laughed. “Well, thanks for the encouragement, in any case. But I still have to make it past nationals, and I’m not sure how I’ll manage beating Hokuto. Supposedly he’s really good.”

“Just act on instinct...I guess,” Yukiho suggested quietly.

“Instinct doesn’t help too much against really strong opponents,” Makoto sighed. “Helpful, yes, but it isn’t a match-winner. I’ll need a plan.”

“What is your plan?” Yukiho questioned.

Makoto shrugged. “Win. My plan is to win.”

 

* * *

Makoto collapsed into a chair beside Roku and Osamu. Osamu was cheering and laughing. Makoto was breathing hard, leaning tiredly against Roku’s shoulder.

“That was great!” Osamu cried excitedly. “Wow, you’ve got like, six wins in a row now! We haven’t even needed to send anyone else in because you’re so—hey, Kikuchi-kun...you OK?”

“Just...tired,” Makoto panted. “Six wins in a row...means six fights. So I’m kinda exhausted.” She turned to Roku. “Mind taking the next few?”

“Sure, I’ll try. But if our next match is against Ijuuin, you’re definitely taking it,” Roku announced.

Makoto moaned. “But I’m tired...”

“Then, let’s just hope we have enough time for you to rest up before we have to fight Ijuuin.”

“There’s always a chance someone else could beat him...”

“Someone else beat Ijuuin? Not a chance,” Roku snorted.

Makoto frowned. “Hey...don’t call the others weak like that. They put up a pretty good fight...”

Roku glanced at her and smirked. “I’m not calling the others weak. I’m calling you beastly strong.”

Makoto blushed. “Th-thanks,” she stammered.

“Hey Kikuchi-kun, lately, whenever Roku-kun compliments you or something, you blush,” Osamu pointed out, cocking his head. “Are you gay or something?”

“What?! That’s ridiculous!” Roku snapped.

“Yeah!” Makoto added. “Geez Osamu, don’t just make assumptions...I’d blush if anyone complimented me, it’s just what I do.”

Osamu shrugged. “I guess that’s true. But still.”

“Osamu, don’t be stupid,” Roku muttered. “Hey, look...there’s Ijuuin now.”

Makoto looked up and was surprised to see that it actually was Hokuto stepping into the arena. But instead of his usual, kind eyes, his eyes were now hard and serious. Makoto swallowed hard.

“Don’t worry, we’re not against him now,” Roku whispered in Makoto’s ear. Makoto nodded absently. “Are you OK?”

“I’m not used to seeing Hokuto as an enemy,” Makoto admitted. “It’s kinda weird.”

“Oh...well, um...when it comes time for you to fight him, don’t hold back, OK? Please?” Roku asked.

Makoto smiled. “I know. I won’t.”

“Good girl.”

“Woof.”

“And Kurisutaru-en’s Ijuuin Hokuto takes the win!” the emcee called. The crowd erupted in applause. Makoto’s head snapped towards the arena. Sure enough, Hokuto was standing proudly over his opponent, who was crumpled and bruised on the floor, groaning slightly.

_He won already?_

Roku growled. “I really hate that guy,” he muttered. “Makoto-chan, were you watching? Did you see his strength?”

“It was over so quickly that I blinked and missed it,” Makoto muttered. “That was kinda ridiculous.”

“I kept telling you he was strong,” Roku sighed. “But you wouldn’t listen…”

“I listened,” Makoto panted. “I just…didn’t know just how strong he was.”

“You’re still tired,” Roku stated.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I can handle the next few rounds unless it’s Ijuuin next. You just sit here and stay rested, OK? And I’m sure Osamu, Gorou and the others can handle some matches too.”

Makoto smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

“The next match will be between Kurisutaru-en and Dragon’s Eye!”

The announcement rang throughout the stadium. Makoto groaned. “Already?”

“It’s been a couple hours, Makoto-chan,” Roku muttered beside her. “You fell asleep for most of it.”

“I did? I didn’t even realize it.” Makoto sighed. “Well…I’m gonna go try. If I get myself killed, will you provide a funeral?”

“No.”

“Good to know.”

“Go fight.”

Makoto pursed her lips. “Fine, but I’m not going because _you_ want me to. Jerk.” Slowly, she started towards the arena. Hokuto was already waiting. When Makoto joined him, his eyes widened slightly.

“Makoto?” he gasped. “Kikuchi Makoto? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Makoto said. “Ijuuin Hokuto.”

“I came to fight. You?”

“Same thing. Wow, we have so much in common! So how about you go easy and let us win for once…”

Hokuto laughed. “Not a chance. Hey, what is a girl like you doing in Dragon’s Eye?”

“I used my girly charms to seduce them and they let me in.”

“Nice try. Seriously, why are you there?”

“It was the last dojo with an open spot, so I pretended to be a boy and got in. Now, are you going to stand here making conversation with me all day, or are we going to actually fight?”

Hokuto nodded. “Good point. Get ready.”

Makoto swallowed hard. “I’m trying.”

The noise of the starting bell rang out. Makoto tried to focus on landing a hit, but the second Hokuto flung himself towards her, she leapt away. _What? Why am I running? He was wide open right there. I could’ve done something. But…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she leapt again out of Hokuto’s reach. _But I can’t hurt him. For some reason, I can’t hurt him. Even though he’s the enemy now…_

Hokuto let out a hiss. “Stay still!” he ordered, lunging towards her again. Makoto, caught off-guard, was knocked to the ground. She let out a small cry. Hokuto glared down at her. “That’s better. Now are you going to give up and just roll over like a good little girl, or am I going to have to make this hard?”

“You shouldn’t hit a girl,” Makoto teased. She blushed.

“Do you even count as a girl?”

“H-hey!”

“Please, don’t try to get me to show sympathy for you. It’s not going to work. Girl or not, I’ll crush you into the dirt!”

_He’s completely changed,_ Makoto realized. _I won’t let him win. I can’t! They’re counting on me. Dragon’s Eye, and Yukiho…_

Hokuto raised his arm, curled his hand into a fist, and started to slam it down towards Makoto’s chest. Makoto instantly snapped her hand onto his and pushed back, forcing him off of her. She jumped to her feet, striking a ready pose. Hokuto growled.

“You aren’t going to give up, then?” he taunted. “You’re just a little girl. Don’t you know you can’t win?”

“I’ll never give up!” Makoto snapped. “Even if it is impossible, if I gave up then I’d be a coward. And I promise you, I’m no regular girl.”

“Prove it!”

Again he leapt at her. This time when Makoto dodged aside, she slammed her foot into his back. Hokuto stumbled. The crowd cheered. Makoto smirked. “Still think I should just give up? Because so far it’s 1-0. And I’m winning, Hotshot.”

Hokuto glared at her and hooked his foot around hers, pulling her leg from beneath her. Makoto slipped backwards. Hokuto grabbed her leg and swung her towards one of the posts in the corner of the arena. Makoto’s stomach slammed into the post and she gasped, the breath stolen from her lungs. The crowd booed.

Hokuto didn’t stop. Relentlessly he whaled away on Makoto, with his feet, his arms, anything he could use to attack her. Makoto let out a cry as she felt herself crumble to the ground, holding her left arm in agony. She gave Hokuto a single pained look, then looked out to her dojo. Roku was watching her worriedly. Osamu was giving Hokuto dirty looks from the sidelines. And way back in the eighth row, Yukiho was standing to get a better look, slowly shaking her head in disbelief, her hands over her mouth. _Yukiho…_

Strength flooded through Makoto’s body. Shakily, she rose to her feet. “I’m…not beaten yet!” she shouted. The crowd erupted in applause. Yukiho nodded. Roku grinned. Osamu cheered. “C’mon, is that all you can do?! The last round you were in I blinked and you’d won. So what, are you holding back? Why don’t you fight me for real this time?”

Hokuto narrowed his eyes. “You’re still standing?”

“I’m more then standing,” Makoto panted. “I’m…I’m going to win, you hear me?! I’m going to beat you!”

“You have impressive stamina, no doubt,” Hokuto praised. “But that isn’t enough. You’re just a girl, after all.”

Makoto laughed hoarsely. “You know, I’m…really tired of hearing that,” she muttered. “So what if I’m a girl? That doesn’t mean I’m not strong! I _will_ beat you!” Her resolve hardened even more, Makoto took a swing at Hokuto’s jaw with her uninjured arm.

It was a hit.

Hokuto stumbled slightly, and, sensing an opportunity, Makoto jumped and kicked at his chest. He let out a cry of disbelief. Makoto panted, wavering slightly, but she mustered up her strength and kicked him again, and again, until he fell to his knees. The crowd was on its feet now, Yukiho amongst them, laughing and crying in her excitement.

Makoto smirked down at Hokuto. “Give up yet?” she asked innocently.

Hokuto was silent. Makoto smiled and turned away. _That was a little easier then I thought it would be. I really won, didn’t I?_

Then she heard laughing. She froze.

“You really think you have me beaten, don’t you?” Hokuto laughed. “That’s cute, Makoto. I’ll give you that much. I’m impressed that you managed to stay in this long. But it’s _over now_!”

Makoto felt arms wrap around her stomach and felt herself lifted off the ground. She struggled against Hokuto’s grasp, shrieking in annoyance. Hokuto paid no attention and seemed unhindered by her struggling. He let out a loud cry and ran straight towards the upper right-hand post, still holding Makoto against him. Makoto squeezed her eyes shut and felt her ribcage slam against the post with great force. She screamed. There was a loud crack, the crowd gasped—then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Makoto blinked her eyes open tiredly, a small beeping noise sounding from somewhere close by. She winced in pain, her ribcage throbbing. She moaned.

“You’re awake?”

Startled, Makoto turned her head to the left and saw Roku sitting beside her, gripping her hand. “Yeah…I’m…ow, I hurt…”

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Thank goodness you’re OK,” Roku sighed. “Um…you are OK, right?”

“I think so,” Makoto muttered. “Where…am I?”

“In the hospital.”

“It was…that bad?”

“Makoto-chan, you broke a couple ribs. It was _really_ bad. Are you sure you’re OK?”

“I’m fine…I think.”

Roku frowned. “Man, I hope you’re right. You should rest, alright? So that you have lots of time to recover before internationals.”

Makoto blinked. “Internationals…? But…I lost…”

“What are you talking about? We made it. Ijuuin was disqualified for possibly killing you. So we won.”

Makoto shot up, then instantly collapsed onto the bed again, groaning. “We…won?”

“Yup. Granted, it was because of disqualification, but…”

Suddenly, the door opened. Yukiho ran into the room and rushed to Makoto’s other side. She gasped and beamed in excitement.

“Makoto-chan! You’re alive! Oh, thank goodness…a lot of us were worried that your broken ribs might have pierced your lungs, but it looks like you’re alright…oh, I’m so happy, Makoto-chan! And you did it too, you’re going to internationals!” she cried. She leaned down to give her best friend a hug. Makoto moaned. Yukiho pulled away immediately. “Oh…d-did I hurt you?! I’m so sorry..”

Makoto smiled. “It’s OK. Boy, am I glad to see you…”

“Yes, I’m glad to see you too…um, Makoto-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“Um…your dojo overheard you yelling back-and-forth with Hokuto-kun, and so now…they know you’re a girl.”

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat. “W-what? Am I…are they kicking me out?”

“No, thank goodness,” Roku answered. “After seeing how strong you were, how could Toshiyuki-sensei kick you out? You can stay.”

“Good,” Makoto sighed, relieved.

“But Osamu had an odd look on his face when he found out. He couldn’t stop smiling. I think he likes you or something.”

“Really? That’s kinda cool.”

“No it isn’t! You’re mine, so he needs to just back off…” Roku trailed off and blushed.

Makoto blushed too. “Er…I don’t remember becoming ‘yours’,” she murmured uncomfortably.

“Makoto-chan…” Roku gazed down at her, his eyes suddenly warm. “Um…I like you. A lot. So…when you were up there, with that guy…I was really worried, and then when they took you here I just couldn’t leave you alone…so, I stayed right here all night. Is that OK with you?”

Makoto’s blush deepened. “You…like me?” she echoed.

Roku nodded and turned away. “Yeah.”

“That’s good. Because you’re awfully hot. And guys don’t usually like me.”

“I’m…what?”

“I like you too,” Makoto said fondly. “Um…i-if that’s OK, then…I-I don’t really mind that you stayed there all night, I think it was sweet…um…”

Yukiho let out an “Aw!” beside her.

“A-anyways…I think that was really sweet…” Makoto trailed off, embarrassed. Roku turned back to face her again. He gripped her hand tighter. Makoto blushed even more. “Roku…”

Roku suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Yukiho squeaked in excitement. Makoto’s eyes widened. Her face burned bright red. Then Roku pulled away.

“Good,” he murmured. “Because I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Eh…?! U-um…th-thank you, that’s really…er, that’s sweet of you…”

“Makoto-chan, you sound like me…”

“I-I do?”

“You’re still stuttering, Makoto-chan…o-oh no! Are you OK? I-I should get a doctor…!”

“No, Yukiho…” Makoto paused and smiled at Roku. “I’m…I’m just fine.”

Roku smiled back. The hospital door was pushed open again and the other members of Dragon’s Eye, including Toshiyuki-sensei, flooded through it. Osamu immediately ran to Makoto’s side and shoved Roku away.

“Kikuchi-kun…er, Kikuchi-chan…Kikuchi-san? It’s a little weird...so wait, you’re a girl?”

“Yeah, I’ve been a girl my whole life, I think. Or maybe that was just yesterday…?” Makoto joked. “Did it really have to take you guys so long to figure it out?”

“You’re a very convincing boy,” Osamu commented. “So then, you and Roku-kun are in love, you just aren’t gay. That’s good.”

“O-of course not!”

“So, are you and Roku-kun dating now, or something? Because you’re pretty cool. I might just have to date you myself!” Osamu laughed.

Makoto blushed. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Yep, one-hundred percent. So, are you busy this Tuesday?” Osamu asked.

“Yes. Busy recovering, that is. Look, Fujihara-kun, I’m really tired, so…can we talk about this later?” Makoto pleaded. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to blow you off or anything…”

Osamu’s smile faded. “Oh…um, alright then. But…whenever you’re available next, then…I-I can buy you lunch! Or something like that…” he muttered.

“Thank you,” Makoto said gratefully. She yawned. “So, um…I’m gonna sleep. Yeah. See you in the morning?”

“Definitely,” Yukiho agreed.

“I’ll come visit again soon!” Osamu promised.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Roku said with a wink. Makoto giggled.

“Thanks,” she yawned. “Goodnight.”

“G-goodnight, Makoto-chan! Sleep well…!”

“Have a nice sleep, Kikuchi-san!”

“Get well soon, ‘sweetie’.”

 

* * *

 

It was early when Makoto awoke. She blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the sudden light. She felt someone’s hand on hers, but when she turned to the side, it wasn’t Roku who greeted her.

It was Hokuto.

He looked into her eyes for a moment and then turned away again. Makoto yanked her hand out of his. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried,” Hokuto muttered. “So…I came to visit.”

“You were _worried?_ You’re the one that practically killed me!”

“I was just trying to protect you…”

“Protect me from what, exactly?”

“Internationals. Napaj has never won.”

Makoto frowned. “I get that. We’ve never won. But you didn’t…” She trailed off. “We’ve…never won…and you’ve been Napaj’s representative every year, right?”

Hokuto nodded.

“So then…the competitors in that tournament are even stronger then you…right?”

Hokuto nodded again. “So when I saw how badly you were losing to me, it just scared me even more. So I panicked and--”

“And almost killed me,” Makoto interrupted.

“I just didn’t want you moving on and hurting yourself!”

“Geez, well, you did a wonderful job of that yourself.”

Hokuto sighed. “Um…sorry.”

Makoto moaned. “I don’t wanna get almost killed again,” she whined. “Now I’m kinda scared!”

“Well, I tried. I tried to tell you to give up. I tried to beat you without having to hurt you too badly. But you wouldn’t listen,” Hokuto muttered.

“In the end I won anyways,” Makoto added. “So it was useless, anyways.”

“Are you OK?” Hokuto asked.

Makoto nodded. “Yeah. Well…it still hurts. But not nearly as much. It’s a lot better now.”

“Good.”

The room fell silent. Makoto looked over at Hokuto. He reached for her hand again. This time, Makoto didn’t pull away. She blushed. “Um…Hokuto?”

“Yeah?”

“Hey…where’s Roku?”

“Outside. He couldn’t stand to be in the room with me so he left.”

“Oh.”

There was more silence. Makoto yawned. Hokuto shifted. Then he spoke again.

“Hey…to make it up to you, then I can take you to a movie or something…”

“Are you asking me out?”

“What? Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m a little busy being injured,” Makoto laughed. “But, you know…when I recover, then…that wouldn’t be too bad, I-I guess…”

Hokuto smirked. “You’re blushing,” he pointed out.

“A-am not!”

“You’re stuttering.”

“N-no I’m not!” Makoto protested.

“You just did,” Hokuto sighed. “Come on, you like me, don’t you?”

“Well, you’re pretty cute, so…”

“I know.”

“Hey…”

Hokuto chuckled. “What? It’s true.”

“Arrogant little thing.”

“Idiot.”

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true.”

“You little…” Makoto growled.

“Calm down, I’m just teasing you,” Hokuto insisted. “So then, when you get better, call me or something, ‘kay? And I’ll take you out somewhere.”

“I already kinda promised Fujihara-kun that I’d go out with him when I recovered,” Makoto muttered.

“Then, after him. OK?”

“O-OK…”

“Good,” Hokuto praised, standing. “Well, I’d better go. See you soon?”

“I guess.”

“Oh yeah, and…I’m really sorry, Makoto. I hope you recover soon. Maybe you just shouldn’t compete in internationals,” Hokuto suggested.

“And run from a challenge? No way. I’m not a coward,” Makoto reminded him.

Hokuto smiled at her. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

“S-so…how are you feeling, Makoto-chan?” Yukiho asked, a week after Makoto’s injury. Makoto grinned.

“A lot better. Who knew the medical treatment in this place was so advanced? I didn’t even think there was a surgery to fix broken ribs. But after that, I feel a lot better. Thanks for visiting,” she said gratefully.

“Well, Napaj is known for its medical advancements…and The Tournament,” Yukiho pointed out.

“Really? That’s cool,” Makoto commented.

“You knew that…! You’ve lived here your whole life!”

“No, I really haven’t. I swear.”

“OK…did you hit your head in that fight?”

“Yukiho, I’ve always been like this,” Makoto sighed. “I’ve never been here before in my life.”

“Even though you say that, I’ve known you since you were really young, and I’ve lived here my whole life, so…” Yukiho broke off. “I’m just glad you’re OK.”

“So am I.”

“Has anyone else visited but me?” Yukiho asked suddenly.

“Fujihara-kun and Toshiyuki-sensei. Oh yeah, and Hokuto stopped by about a week ago,” Makoto answered.

“Oh, at least people have been—w-wait a second, Hokuto-kun was here? W-what was he saying? Was he taunting you or something? D-did he hurt you…?!” Yukiho gasped.

“No, actually,” Makoto muttered, blushing. “He came to apologize. Not even he has ever beaten internationals, so he just wanted to protect me, it turns out…um…”

“What happened?” Yukiho asked warily.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re blushing and stammering…and stuff! What happened?” Yukiho demanded.

“He asked me out,” Makoto said quietly.

Yukiho blinked. Then she beamed. “Well, aren’t you just Miss Popular? Ever since you started The Tournament, boys just can’t leave you alone! That’s so cool…for you, at least…!”

“That’s true, isn’t it?” Makoto laughed. “Man, this is awesome…!”

“Yes! It is! But…b-but what if they steal you away from me?! What if you forget all about me because…oh, Makoto-chan, this is part of why I don’t like men!”

“Relax, Yukiho,” Makoto ordered. “Trust me, no boy could ever replace you. And you know what? It’s because of you, not them, that I’m going to compete in internationals.”

“Um…it is?” Yukiho whimpered. “OK…be careful, please. B-because they’re really strong, particularly the Anihc and ASU teams…”

“You mean China and the USA?”

“What? Where’s that? Makoto-chan, you’re confusing…”

Makoto blinked. “…Hey Yukiho, what planet is this?”

Yukiho stared back at her. “O-oh no! You forgot what planet this is, you must be sick…”

“No I’m not. I’m just curious.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Just answer the question…please.”

“It’s Htrae.”

_Even the planet name is backwards…_ Makoto thought. _So then, are the odds backwards too? Because in a normal world, I could never beat internationals. But in this world, who knows what could happen._

 

* * *

 

Makoto sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Yukiho was in the chair beside her. She smiled. “Yukiho…Yukiho. Wake up,” she cooed, gently shaking Yukiho. Yukiho yawned and blinked her eyes open.

“O…Ohayou, Makoto-chan…” she mumbled. “Um…what time is it?”

“8 o’ clock. Ohayou.”

“Oh. I’m sleepy,” Yukiho sighed.

“Me too,” Makoto agreed. “But since I’m feeling better now, I need to go practice at the dojo. The doctor’s already said I could go yesterday, but I wanted to stay one more night in case something happened. Can you come with me? Just in case?”

Yukiho smiled tiredly. “OK. Are we leaving now?”

“In a minute. Get dressed, and I’ll do the same. Then we can go.”

After a few minutes, both girls were dressed and ready. Makoto led Yukiho out of the hospital, and together they walked down to the dojo. Yukiho let out a small whine.

“That was a long walk,” she complained, “and I’m tired. Y-you could’ve called your dad…”

“I wanted to warm up a bit before coming down here,” Makoto admitted. “I was tired too, so…” She trailed off, spotting Roku standing in the doorway of Dragon’s Eye, glaring evenly at her. She blinked. “Hey, Roku. What’s up?”

“You know what’s up,” Roku hissed. “I heard you in that room talking with _Ijuuin_.”

“Yeah, he came to apologize,” Makoto explained. “It turns out he was just trying to protect me.”

“I heard,” Roku muttered. “I heard everything. So, when did you start liking him, anyways?”

“I didn’t--” Makoto broke off and blushed. “Um…th-that’s different, I don’t really like him like that…”

“Just as I thought, you’re blushing just talking about him!” Roku snapped. “So what, you were lying to me when you said you liked me?”

“Geez, calm down, Roku,” Makoto snapped back. “Of course I wasn’t lying. And I never said--”

“He’s tricking you!” Roku cut in. “He’s just trying to knock you off your game! How can you not see that?!”

“And how could _you_ say that about Hokuto? He’s just trying to warn me,” Makoto huffed. “You’re just jealous.”

“Please, that’s ridiculous!” Roku scoffed. “Makoto-chan, can’t you see I’m just trying to protect you?”

“That’s what he’s doing too,” Makoto pointed out. “Now move. I want to go practice.”

“Not until you promise me you won’t go see him again,” Roku insisted. Makoto placed a hand on her hip.

“Are you serious?”

“Entirely.”

“Look, Roku, I’m not going to let you run my life, OK?” Makoto muttered. “You can’t make me stop seeing him.”

“Then choose,” Roku ordered calmly. “It’s either him, or me.”

Makoto frowned. “Really, Roku? Now you’re just being ridiculous…”

“I’m totally serious! I don’t want you hanging around that guy! He’ll knock you off your game, and you need to win for us!”

_You need to win…why always me?_ Makoto thought wretchedly. “Y’know…I’m kinda sick of hearing that,” she hissed. “‘Makoto, win this! Makoto, you have to beat nationals! Makoto, everything is your responsibility!’ Why do _I_ have to win?! Why can’t any of you take responsibility for once?!”

Yukiho whimpered beside her and clung tightly to her arm. “C-calm down, Makoto-chan…”

“Be quiet!” Makoto snapped, turning her head to address the fragile brunette. Yukiho squeaked and leapt away.

“M-Makoto-chan…!”

“I’m busy!” Makoto lashed.

Yukiho sniffed, a tear forming at the corner of her eye. “U-um…OK…w-well, then, since you don’t need me anymore, I’ll just…I’ll just go home…” Quickly, she turned and ran off. Makoto reached after her.

“Yukiho, hold on! I didn’t mean it like that…” She trailed off. Yukiho had gone. Clenching her fists, she whirled back towards Roku, head bowed and green eyes glaring lazily at her past his eyelids. “Now look what you did…”

“That was all you, ‘sweetie’,” Roku huffed. “Now, about Ijuuin and you…”

“Don’t even bring that up again!” Makoto interrupted. “For crying out loud, I just recovered from being seriously injured! I only saw you once the whole time I was in the hospital! Weren’t you worried about me? Or was that just so you could keep me loyal, or give me a will to win, or to keep me on my game…what, you just said you liked me so I’d like you more and would want to please you, or something? Is it just a scheme? I thought you cared about me!”

“I do care about you!” Roku insisted, coming off of the door. “Really, I do.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Now if it’ll make you happy, I’ll let you get in. OK?”

“You idiot!” Makoto cried. “That’s not why I’m angry! You don’t care about me, you just care about my skills. You just want me on your side so I’ll win for you. But why can’t you just take a couple hits for me every once in a while? Lately, you guys haven’t even been trying because you just…assume I’ll be alright? What if something like that happens again?”

“Then I’ll take care of you,” Roku promised. “Just calm down, OK? I’m sorry.”

“Forget it,” Makoto muttered, wiping her eyes. “I’m going home.”

“Makoto-chan…”

“Don’t talk to me!”

“Are you…crying?”

Makoto froze. “No…”

“Yes you are. Are you alright?”

“No.”

Roku approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Makoto spun around and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. “It’s not fair!” she sobbed. “I’m tired, Roku…I’m really tired of having to do everything by myself all the time. It hurts.”

Roku wrapped his arms around her soothingly. “I know. It sounds exhausting,” he murmured.

“It is…”

“OK, how about this? I’ll handle the first bunch of matches of internationals, OK? So that you can rest. I’ll try extra hard to improve so we’ll have a better chance. And if I lose it for us, well, then at least I tried. Sound good?”

Makoto smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you…”

“Because I care about you. More then I care about winning that title. And that’s why I got so jealous about Ijuuin.”

“So you _are_ jealous.”

“Maybe a little…”

“Jerk.”

“Moron.”

“Idiot…!”

“Silly little girl.”

Makoto giggled. “Roku, you’re warm,” she breathed.

“Um…thank you…?” Roku said back. Makoto snuggled deeper into him.

“You’re welcome. I love you.”

“L…Love you too…Makoto-chan…”

 

* * *

 

Makoto took a deep breath. _I’m really glad I got things patched up with Roku. But poor little Yukiho seemed really upset. I need to apologize. I didn’t mean to snap at her._ Tentatively, she knocked on the door of Yukiho’s house. _Good thing Dad knew where it was._

The door opened. “H-hello?”

“Yukiho?” Makoto clarified hopefully.

The door was pushed open farther. “Y-yes…oh, Makoto-chan, it’s you.”

“I wanted to apologize,” Makoto said. “I was mean yesterday. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“No, it’s OK. You’re a star with your dojo now. You don’t need such a weak girl getting in your way,” Yukiho said quietly.

“That’s not true!” Makoto gasped. “You’re more then just some weak girl. You’re my best friend, and I love you! Don’t say things like that, please.”

Yukiho smiled. “You…really mean it?”

“Of course I do,” Makoto exclaimed. “Now, come on out here and let me give you hug.”

Yukiho grinned. “OK!” she squeaked, shoving the door open the rest of the way and flinging herself into Makoto’s open arms. “Oh, Makoto-chan…I’m so glad! I thought you were really mad at me…”

“I could never be mad at you,” Makoto laughed. “I was just really stressed out and Roku was ticking me off.”

“Oh, thank goodness…are you OK now?”

“Yeah. And Roku and I managed to make up. So it’s alright.”

“Good…”

“Yukiho, can I ask you a question?” Makoto asked suddenly. “Um…I know it’ll be something you have no experience with, but…I’m hoping you can help…”

“What is it, Makoto-chan?” Yukiho prompted, retreating from the hug and taking Makoto’s hands.

“Well, you see…when Hokuto came to visit that time, it made me realize why I had trouble hurting him at the beginning of that match. I kinda like him, y’know? But at the same time, I like Roku too, and I don’t want him to get hurt, and now Osamu likes me too…sure, having three boys fighting over _me_ , of all people, is pretty dang awesome, but I don’t know what to do…so…” Makoto trailed off. “Yukiho?”

“I was listening.” Yukiho nodded slowly. “You’re right, I definitely have no experience, but it sounds like you’re in a tough situation. I don’t really know what you should do, to be honest…b-but if I think of something, I promise to let you know…!”

“Thanks,” Makoto said gratefully. “So…you forgive me? For being a jerk, that is.”

“Of course.”

“Then, I should go back to the dojo. Seeya.”

“G-goodbye!”

 

* * *

 

It was morning the next day. Makoto and Roku had been in the dojo since early, drilling each other and improving on some of their rougher skills. Makoto was currently slumped against the far right wall, Toshiyuki-sensei beside her, watching Roku practice.

“He’s changed,” Toshiyuki-sensei commented. “His resolve seems hardened somehow. He really wanted to win before, but now he _really_ wants to win. Do you know what I mean?”  
“Yes, Sensei,” Makoto replied.

“You didn’t happen to have anything to do with that, did you?” Toshiyuki-sensei questioned, turning to Makoto, a twinkle in his eye.

Makoto blushed. “Yeah…”

“So, it’s for the girl he loves, huh?”

“I-I wouldn’t call it love…”

Toshiyuki-sensei smiled. “I understand. Some kind of promise, then?”

“Something like that.”

“Ah.”

They sat still for a while. The door opened and Osamu bounded inside. “Hey, Kikuchi-san! Hi, Toshiyuki-sensei! Hello, Roku-kun! How is everyone?”

“Fantastic,” Makoto said.

“Pretty good,” Toshiyuki-sensei yawned. “Just tired.”

“I’m great,” Roku huffed. “Who knew sweating could put you in a good mood?”

“What about you, Osamu?” Toshiyuki-sensei asked politely.

“I’m amazing,” Osamu answered, bounding over to Makoto. “So Kikuchi-san--”

“You can call me Makoto, now,” Makoto interrupted. Osamu blushed slightly.

“OK. Then, Makoto-san—and, you can call me Osamu—now that you’ve recovered, wanna grab lunch later?”  
“Sure,” Makoto agreed.

“Hey, Osamu,” Roku panted. “I told you already, I’m going to be her first date.”

“You snooze, you lose, Roku-kun,” Osamu said proudly. “You should’ve asked Makoto-san earlier.”

“We had an agreement, though!”

“Too bad.”

_It really is cool,_ Makoto thought gleefully. _Three boys fighting over me! I never thought I’d get even one boyfriend, never mind three of them. I’m confused, though. I’m not sure which one I like the most. Roku is sweet and strong, but he’s the jealous type and I’m not sure how I can deal with that properly, especially with my temper. Osamu’s cute and all, but can I really handle all that energy? As for Hokuto…he’s cute and sweet, even if he is a flirt. At least, I think he is. What if he cheats on me~? I’ll be sad~!_

It was only then that she realized that Roku and Osamu were still squabbling and Toshiyuki-sensei was shaking his head and frowning.

“They’ve been bickering like this ever since your first day in the hospital,” Toshiyuki-sensei explained. “We need everyone to get along or the dojo will fall apart. I’m really worried.”

Makoto frowned. “It’s because of me, isn’t it?”

“That’s it, alright.”

Makoto sighed. “I finally get boys to like me, and it’s a bad thing. Figures.”

“What?”  
“Never mind. By the way, why did it take you so long to figure out I was a girl?”

“It didn’t. I knew from the start. I let you in anyways, though, since you seemed really strong.”

“Seriously? How? I mean…well, thanks and all, but really, how?”  
Toshiyuki-sensei shrugged. “You were blushing when they were all staring at you. And you have a girl’s face.”

“Really?”  
“Face shape, at least. A less angular chin, your eyes are a little bigger…and all that.” Toshiyuki-sensei shrugged again. “I could tell.”  
Makoto giggled. “I’m not used to people saying I have a girly face.”

“You’re welcome,” Toshiyuki-sensei laughed. “As for these two, you’ll have to make a choice eventually.”

“Oh boy. How am I supposed to choose just _one_ boy to have dote on me? I like it more with three of them,” Makoto pouted.

“Well, you can’t just marry three people,” Toshiyuki-sensei pointed out. “And so you’ll have to pick one someday.”

Makoto blushed. “I don’t know about…m-marriage…I-I mean, maybe they aren’t interested long-term…”

“Then, that would mean they really aren’t interested at all. Love is a long-term feeling. Makoto,” Toshiyuki-sensei explained.

“Eh? Well…I guess that’s true,” Makoto muttered.

“Then maybe, I just won’t help out with internationals!” Osamu shouted suddenly. Makoto’s head snapped to face him.

“What? Osamu, that’s ridiculous. We need all the help we can get, not slackers,” Roku retaliated. “Now come on, just practice with me.”

“Forget it!” Osamu snapped. “This dojo has you and Makoto-san already, so you don’t need weak boys like me in the way.”

“You’re not weak!” Makoto and Roku insisted simultaneously.

“Osamu, remember when we sparred that first time? I was totally overwhelmed at the beginning,” Makoto praised. “You’re good, really good. And we need you--”

“So stop being selfish and help us out,” Roku snapped.

“I don’t wanna,” Osamu sniffed. “Besides, it’ll hurt too much to be around Makoto-san if I can’t take her out or hold her hand or anything, because you’re in the way!”

_Uh-oh. So that’s what this is about._ Makoto winced. _Maybe letting them fight over me isn’t such a good thing after all…_

“I’m leaving,” Osamu announced.

“Osamu, don’t be stupid,” Roku sighed, exasperated. “Come back here.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Osamu yelled, storming out of the dojo. Roku shook his head.

“I don’t know what’s up with him. Ever since we started--”

“Started what, exactly?” Makoto cut in. “Just because I like you and you like me doesn’t mean we’re automatically a couple or anything. And, to be fair, I did promise him a date as soon as I got out. And Hokuto too, for that matter.”

“Ijuuin too?” Roku echoed. “Geez, when you like someone you’re supposed to be loyal to them, not go around and date other people—particularly said person’s worst enemy. Don’t you know anything about love?”

“No. This is the first time anyone has ever liked me; at least, anyone who’s a boy. So I don’t really know what to do…”

“Then, come find me when you do.” With that, Roku stalked out the doors and, supposedly, back to his own house. Makoto groaned in annoyance.

“Why the heck are they being so sensitive about this?” she asked, turning to Toshiyuki-sensei. He shrugged.

“It just means that they _really_ like you. A lot. So they want to try to keep you for themselves…”

“But why? I mean…why do they like me? I’m not exactly the most appealing girl ever.”

“On the outside? Definitely not.”

“H-hey…!”

“But obviously, they like you for your inside.”

“Like my spleen? They like me for my spleen?”

“What? No. Inside, not _insides_. What the heck, Makoto?”

“Oh.”

She sighed. “I need to go home. This is just too much for me to handle right now.”

“You friend Yukiho,” Toshiyuki-sensei began, “that girl you’re doing all this for? You should talk to her. I’m sure she’ll have some advice.”

Makoto grinned. “Thank you. I will.”

 

* * *

 

“…and now they’re fighting. It’s awesome and all that, but I really do need to stop them.” Makoto stared pleadingly at Yukiho after finishing her explanation. The two friends were sitting on Makoto’s front porch steps, chatting about the day’s occurrences.

“Well, I’m not good with men and I’ve never been in that kind of situation,” Yukiho said. “But, if it were me…then, it seems like you just need to choose one, is that right?”

“I don’t know which one to choose,” Makoto whined. “That’s why I came to you in the first place!”

“I don’t know either!” Yukiho whimpered.

“Man, this is annoying…”

“Then, Makoto-chan…h-how about this? Don’t choose any of them.”

Makoto blinked. “Uh…what?”

“Just tell them you aren’t ready for a relationship right now. O-or something like that,” Yukiho elaborated. “Tell them that you like them all the same and they need to back off and leave you alone! Yes…!”  
Makoto laughed. “You’re cute, Yukiho.”

“Th-thank you, Makoto-chan…”

Makoto nodded. “Although, it’s a good idea, I guess,” she admitted. “It’s true anyways. I do like them all the same, and I’m not ready yet. But will that really get them to stop fighting?”

“Don’t worry, Makoto-chan. I’m sure once they realize that you aren’t physically attractive for a girl they’ll leave you alone.”

“Hey! Yukiho, that was mean…!”

“Oh…! I’m s-so sorry!”

Makoto sighed. “It’s true, though,” she muttered. “I’m not really attractive as a girl, am I?”

Yukiho leaned over and gave her a quick hug. “Maybe not, but I like you more that way,” she said fondly. Makoto smiled.

“Thank you. Please, will you come with me tomorrow to get everything straightened out?”  
“Yes, of course I will.”

“Awesome! Then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

When Makoto and Yukiho reached Dragon’s Eye the next morning, Osamu was the only student there. Makoto pushed open the doors and allowed Yukiho to go inside before following her into the building. Osamu turned.

“Hey, Makoto-san,” he called.

Makoto gave him a curt nod. “Hey.”

“So what’s up?”  
“Actually, Osamu, I wanted to talk to you.”

Osamu shrugged and temporarily ceased his training to walk over to her. “What about?”  
“Um…” Makoto trailed off and looked to Yukiho for help.

“About…Hagiwara-chan?” Osamu asked, cocking his head.

“No, it has nothing to do with me!” Yukiho said quickly. “Th-this is about you and Makoto-chan…and Roku-kun, and Hokuto-kun…”

Osamu frowned. “You’re blowing me off, aren’t you?” he whined.

“That’s not exactly the case! I just need to talk to you, OK?” Makoto insisted.

Osamu nodded and took hold of her hands. “Yep, what is it?”

Makoto blushed. “Well…um…” Again she turned to Yukiho. Yukiho frowned.

“She’s confused! Poor little Makoto-chan doesn’t know which of the three of you she likes the most so you need to back off and leave her be…! Or else I’ll…release my wrath…upon you…?! Oh…Makoto-chan, w-what am I saying? I’m so confused…I-I have no wrath to release! Then, or else…or else! Th-that’s what will happen…”

Osamu blinked. “Oh. Um…wait, what?”

“Osamu, I’ve been noticing that you and Roku have been fighting a lot lately,” Makoto began. “I think I know why.”

Osamu blushed. “Well, he knows how I feel…”

“And you know how he feels. But I don’t think either of you know how _I_ feel. I’m not ready for this yet, Osamu. I’m sorry. But this is the first time I’ve ever had an experience with love before, and between this and practicing for internationals, I’ve been really stressing out. So, if you guys could just relent for the time being, I’d really appreciate it,” Makoto explained.

Osamu blinked again. Suddenly, without warning, he lurched forwards and kissed her. Yukiho squeaked. Makoto blushed. Osamu retreated, smiling. “If that’s the case, then I wanted to do that before I had to leave you alone. You don’t mind, do you?”  
“I do a little,” Makoto muttered uncomfortably. _That’s the second kiss I’ve gotten since coming to this place, and they were both from boys. I like it here~!_

“Sorry,” Osamu laughed. “Then, I’ll leave you alone now. And then when this is all over--”

“When this is all over, I’ll have you take me on that date you promised,” Makoto cut in cheekily. “Sound good?”  
Osamu blushed harder. “O-OK,” he stammered.

Yukiho beamed. “Y-yay! That’s the second time a man has kissed you, Makoto-chan, that’s so wonderful for you! Of course, if it had been me, i-it would have been…a-absolutely terrifying…! But since it’s you it’s great…”

“How are you so cute? How are you not dead yet from being so cute?”

“I-I don’t know! You’re confusing me!”

Makoto giggled. “Now Osamu, since I don’t feel like going through that again, will you please tell Roku I said to leave me be? Ah…although, if you say the wrong thing, he might end up mad at me, or at you. So maybe I should tell him. I’ll just talk to him later…”

“Is Makoto Kikuchi—oh, there you are, Makoto!”

Makoto turned towards the sound of the voice. Hokuto was standing by the door, just entering the building. _And here’s the last one. I should be able to find Roku easily to tell him about it, but I was worried about finding Hokuto. Good timing, Bro._

“Hey Hokuto,” Makoto exclaimed cheerfully. “I was just wondering where you were. I have to talk to you.”

Osamu and Yukiho exchanged a glance. “I’m gonna go get some boards from the storage closet,” Osamu announced.

“I think I saw a butterfly outside! I want to chase it,” Yukiho declared, heading out the door.

Makoto blushed again. _Did they have to do that? Now Hokuto and I are alone here. Who knows what he’ll do to me~?_

“So, I haven’t seen you since you were in the hospital,” Hokuto pointed out. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Makoto mumbled.

“What was that?”  
“I’m fine,” Makoto said, clearer. “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking in.”

“Oh really? Well, good timing. I need to talk to you,” Makoto said.

Hokuto nodded. “Yeah?”  
“So, uh…how do I say this; well, Yukiho gave me some really good advice to deal with my current situation,” Makoto informed him.

“Which is…?” Hokuto prompted.

“My dojo is in a bit of disarray. Turns out there are three of you fighting for me. Pretty cool, right? Well, that’s what I thought, but now Roku and Osamu are tearing the place apart with their bickering, and with this internationals thing coming up, it’s a lot of stress for a girl to handle. So, I know you wanted to take me out…” Makoto paused. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this…”

“You’re fine,” Hokuto encouraged. “So, my guess is that you want to put everything off until you’ve had time to straighten things out. Am I right?”

“Yeah, if that’s OK…”

“It’s fine. You need time to settle down. I get it.”

“Thanks. That helps a lot. Now, it’s just Roku…”

“It’s a little sad, though,” Hokuto added, smirking. “I was planning to kiss you on that date. Would that have made up for things?”

Makoto blushed. “U-um…m-maybe,” she muttered. “Er…y-you can still kiss me now, if you want…”

“So, you want me to kiss you.”

“Kinda…”

“Too bad. It’ll just have to wait,” Hokuto sighed. “Since you’ve decided--”

“W-wait! Don’t go…!”

Hokuto stopped walking out of the dojo for a moment. “Don’t worry. It’ll be more romantic when we’re _completely_ alone, anyway,” he commented.

Makoto’s face burned red. She turned aside. “W-well, even if that’s true…”  
“You sure do stutter a lot when you’re nervous,” Hokuto laughed.

“I know…”

“It’s cute,” he insisted. “Hey…I’ll call you, OK? To check in. Sorry again for all the trouble.”

“It’s OK,” Makoto mumbled. “Seriously, I’m perfectly fine now.”

“Good.” Hokuto nodded and walked to the doors. He turned back to Makoto one last time and winked before leaving the dojo. “Ciao!”

Makoto swallowed hard. _That was kinda embarrassing. But now, I know what to look forward too on our date. I’m excited…_

Yukiho re-entered the building. “Makoto-chan! I caught the butterfly!”

 

* * *

 

_Fourteen matches down, two to go,_ Makoto thought to herself. It was late into the international championships and so far, Dragon’s Eye was still in. Makoto had managed to find Roku and inform him of her decision (which earned her another kiss after he learned he’d no longer be able to see her in that way) and he and Osamu, whose skills had greatly improved after their constant training, had taken most of the first matches. Only when an opponent seemed too strong for them to handle (such as when they were pitted against the ASU team in the thirteenth round) did they send Makoto in.

She sighed. “So far, so good. We still have the match against Anihc, and…what’s the last country?”

“Acitcratna. I think I should be able to handle them, so you just focus on Anihc,” Roku explained.

“Hey…isn’t that Antarctica backwards?”

“No. Actually, Antarctica is Acitcratna backwards.”

“They have a martial arts team? But no one lives there.”

“What? Acitcratna is like, the most heavily populated continent on Htrae. You’re really bad at geography, Makoto-chan,” Roku complained. “Whatever. It’s time for the next match. Looks like it’s Anihc. You’re up.”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“That’s a little cocky.”  
“I know, but I think I have the right after beating ASU.”

She strolled into the arena and the fight began. Makoto managed to beat the as-of-yet reigning champions while sustaining only a few injuries. Always, when she felt beaten down, she would seek out Yukiho in the crowd and remember why she fought, and the burst of energy would give her the strength to fight on. After a period of ten minutes, the fight had finished. She descended the steps and collapsed back into her chair.

The crowd exploded in thunderous applause. Makoto smiled and waved to the audience for a moment before sinking against the back of the chair.

“I’m tired,” she moaned.

“Maybe, but that was amazing,” Roku praised. “I’ll handle the last match, so you don’t need to worry.”

“You better not lose,” Makoto instructed. “I worked really hard to get us this far, so if you lose I’ll have no choice but to sell you off for scientific experiments.”

“No referencing Hsitirb comedies.”

“…wait, what?”

“Never mind.”

The last round ended in a win. For the first time ever, Napaj had won internationals in The Tournament—and Makoto’s third-rate little dojo had done it, no less. Ecstatic, the crowd jumped to its feet, screaming and cheering and applauding. And amongst them was Yukiho, rushing down from her place in the stands to greet Makoto. Makoto ran to meet her.

“M-Makoto-chan!” Yukiho cried. “Makoto-chan! You did it! You really did it…oh, I-I’m so happy…I think I might cry…”

“Yukiho!” Makoto cheered. Yukiho flung herself at Makoto. Makoto caught her and spun her around before placing her back on the floor, laughing. “I’m pretty ecstatic too. Who knew I had that much skill?”

“I did,” Yukiho answered. She giggled. “Makoto-chan, I always knew you could do it. Thank you so much. You fulfilled your promise…!”

“Why do you keep thanking me?” Makoto questioned. “You’re the one that helped me out. Without your help, I never would’ve made it this far. Thank you.” Yukiho smiled.

“You’re welcome,” she said fondly, giving Makoto another hug.

“Makoto-chan, that was fantastic!” Roku exclaimed, rushing to the two friends. “I might just have to kiss you for winning.” He winked.

Makoto blushed. “H-hey…”

“I wasn’t kidding.”

“Don’t touch me, you pervert.”

Roku sighed. “So, I’m still not allowed to see you like that, huh?”

“Just give me a week or so to relax,” Makoto begged. _For some reason I’m suddenly really tired._

“OK, OK. Fine,” Roku muttered. “I’ll wait for you.”

Makoto’s blush deepened. “Th-thanks,” she mumbled.

“Makoto-chan, y-you’re so pale,” Yukiho pointed out. “Are you alright?”

“I’m just tired,” Makoto promised. “Really, really tired. I don’t know why I’m so tired. Why am I so tired? Roku, Yukiho…I-I’m tired…” Makoto suddenly collapsed. Roku caught her awkwardly.

“Makoto-chan?”

“M-Makoto-chan!” Yukiho cried, concerned. Makoto closed her eyes. “What happened? Are you OK?”

It was at that moment that everything went black.

 

* * *

 

_ **Epilogue** _

 

Makoto moaned and rubbed her eyes. “What…?”

“Oh, Makoto-chan! You’re awake! Th-thank goodness!”

Makoto opened her eyes slowly. “Yukiho?”

“Yes, it’s me,” the brunette in front of her said, smiling. “I-I thought I’d have to carry you back to the agency all by myself…”

“Agency? Wait…765 Pro is in Napaj? But here, wouldn’t it be called…567 Orp, right?”

“Orp? What’s an Orp? Is that some sort of monster…?! N-no, 765 Pro is 765 Pro, same as always,” Yukiho explained.

“Same as…” Makoto trailed off. “Is this Japan?”  
“Yes. Of course it’s Japan,” Yukiho answered. “Are you alright?”

“No!” Makoto whined. “I just woke up from the greatest dream of my life! Three boys were _fighting_ over me! Over _me!_ Fighting! And they were boys! All three of them!”

“I think you mentioned that,” Yukiho told her, giggling.

“Plus, I was like a superstar since I won Napaj internationals!”

“Internationals for what?”

“The Tournament!”

“What tournament?”

“THE Tournament!” Makoto cried. “Why the heck did I wake up? Hokuto was gonna take me on a date! And kiss me!”

“Oh,” Yukiho said simply. “Well, I’m very sorry…”

“Yukiho, was your dream as realistic as mine?” Makoto asked suddenly.

Yukiho blinked. “You mean, the dream where you died?”

“Yeah, that one. In the dream I had, I had to get into an all-boys dojo to compete in the martial arts tournament. It was really intense. And you were there, Yukiho! I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” Makoto informed her. “Thank you. For some reason…I feel a little different, you know? Like I don’t need to try as hard to be attractive, for one. After all, there were _three boys_ fighting for me. So maybe I’m not that bad after all. And in addition to that, there was a situation in the dream that I couldn’t have handled by being reckless. So I feel a little calmer. Like…I don’t feel like I need to dive head-first into anything anymore, you know? But especially the ‘don’t need to try as hard’ thing. If a guy likes me for me, then that’s cool. If he only likes me because I try too hard, well, too bad.”

“That was a really long commentary,” Yukiho commented. “It took up at least ten lines.”

“…what?”

“Never mind. I think yours was the longest.”

“Of…?”  
“Never mind. I’m glad you learned something. But we should go home now, OK? And, Makoto-chan, I’m glad you feel like you don’t need to try as hard now. Because, I like you more when you’re you. And I mean, r-really you! Like…your usual, boyish self! Even though you’re entirely unattractive as a girl, you make a really handsome boy! So I’m sure…one day, a boy will come along who likes you for being cool, since you’ll never be pretty, and if that’s the case then…oh, but what if the boy is gay or something? A-ah! Th-that’s such a strange thought…but, I suppose, that’s the only time a boy could ever really like you for you, since you’re so cool, and manly, and…” Yukiho trailed off. “Makoto-chan? You look a little…Makoto-chan?”

Makoto looked down at the floor and then back at Yukiho, a bitter look in her eyes.

“Yukiho. _Take me back_!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: You tried, Yukiho.
> 
> Makoto's wound up the longest of the four. Oh well. I love her. <3)


End file.
